


How Rare and Beautiful

by SummertimeSuga



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Gen, I cried writing this, Implied Lucretia if you can spot that ;), M/M, Modern AU, hey this is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeSuga/pseuds/SummertimeSuga
Summary: Everything was supposed to be fine. They were supposed to have a good squad night out. Until it went sideways.





	How Rare and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I had this idea with @thursdayfalling and I kept bouncing this idea off of him and so this happened. 
> 
> thanks for putting up with me and I really hope you all like this!!!

It was the summer before senior year. Blasting heat and humidity but this bunch didn’t care. Windows down, music blasting. They couldn’t have any less cares in the world. 

Taako had just recently gotten his license and he was so excited to finally be the designated driving gay. With his boyfriend, Magnus, sitting in the back behind him, his sister, Lup, beside him, and her boyfriend behind her, the night couldn’t get any better. The twins were dramatically singing along to the latest pop hits on the radio, Magnus and Barry just admiring the amount of life between the two of them.

The dangerous four had decided to finally go see a movie they had been waiting months and months for. Taako suggested going out to the fancy theater on the other side of town, so the fastest way to get there was by the highway. Taako, himself, was not a bad driver. He was conscious of his surroundings and always keeping an eye on what was happening with his surroundings. 

Taako was going just five over the speed limit, being passed by many cars but he wanted to keep all of his passenger’s safe. They were all so very important to him. Even while he was screaming out lyrics he still managed to be an incredible driver. 

Until it happened.

Taako doesn’t even remember how it happened. One moment him and his posse were having the night of their lives and then. Then lives were ripped away. In the blink of eye. 

A semi merged directly on top of them, hitting the passenger side. Barry was dead on arrival. Taako was out of the car holding his head in his hands. He couldn’t bear to look. Magnus carefully placed a hand on Taakos shoulder. 

“They say Lup is still with it. You should go see her, Taako.” Magnus offered softly, letting his hand lower to rub Taakos back before using it to lead him towards his sister.

Taako sniffled and wiped at his eyes, trying to look like he had it together. Lup wouldn’t call him out on it either. 

“Hey baby bro.” Lup gave him a small smirk, knowing he really disliked being called that. Taako kept his eyes cast toward the ground, not wanting to see how bad Lup was. Not wanting to accept what would be inevitable. 

“Hey, why you got such a sad look on your face. Think you’re gettin’ rid of me or something?” She weakly reached over to punch his shoulder. Taako caught her hand instead and held it. Feeling just how cold it had gotten. Lup let her smirk fall into a smile. “Taako, I’m going to be okay. You know I’ll always be okay. We’re Taaco’s. We’ve come through so much and I’m not gonna go out if it not with a bang. I mean… I guess that was kinda a bang,” Taakos face fell with that statement. “hey, hey, bro. It’s not your fault. You didn’t control what that idiot was doing. And once I’m out of the hospital we’ll go and egg his truck and key his car. Slash some tires. Whatdya say?” Lup held her brothers hand as tightly as she could.

A paramedic came up to the pair and informed them they would need to be leaving soon. To figure out if Taako would ride along or what would happen. 

“Go with Magnus, he’ll be a better support now for you than I will be. I’ll see you at the hospital, Koko. We’ll be back together soon.” Taako just nodded and kissed his sister’s forehead. A tear fell into her hair, but if she noticed, she didn’t say another to Taako. 

“I love you, big sis.” Taako managed. 

That was the first time he had ever called her that. She must not have been doing such a good job at hiding the fact she was dying. 

“I love you too, Koko.” And with that she was hauled up into the ambulance and Taako’s hand slipped from hers as she was taken. The doors were shut and they sped off. Taako walked back to Magnus, who was discussing stuff with the cops and the semi driver who opened his mouth to apologize. Taako raised a hand to silence him and looked into Magnus’ eyes. 

“They’re taking her off to the hospital. I don’t…” Taako choked up, the words didn’t want to come out of his mouth, “ I don’t think she’ll make it Maggie.” 

Magnus wordlessly scooped him up into a hug and let the smaller boy sob into his shoulder. He ran his hand though Taako’s hair and down his back, trying to comfort in any and all ways he knew possible. Taako just lost someone who was basically his brother and was probably going to lose his sister too. 

Taako was not good out here.

\-----

Lup hadn’t made it. She was dead by the time they got to the hospital. Taako had known it was inevitable. She had lost the love of her life. How could she go on without that. 

But how could Taako go on without his heart? He was learning. Taako didn’t drive anymore. He would take the bus, or have Magnus drive, or take an Uber. 

He was learning to open up. He never talked about the accident but learned to not snap when people asked questions. Taako would only talk to Magnus about it. About what happened. About Lup.

\-----

Graduation day.

Taako had been tempted to drop out. His grades suffered but he finished. If not for anyone, it was for Lup. Lup always was dead set on finishing high school because, ‘Taako we’re going to make something of ourselves and if this is how we have to do it? Fine. If a stupid piece of paper is the way we have to go to get there, we’re gonna get a stupid piece of paper Taako’.  
Lup’s seat was given to someone else. Her name wouldn’t be called before his. He was alone walking across that stage. Of course, he had Magnus there, who was also graduating, but Magnus wasn’t his sister. Magnus wasn’t his brother with such a silly name. Magnus was his boyfriend. And Taako appreciated everything Magnus had done for him. But Magnus was not his sister. 

After the whole ceremony, Magnus’ name was called, Taako’s name was called. They were going to leave. But the principal stopped them, a diploma cover in his hands. 

“We came to an agreement,” She said, “that since she had enough credits to graduate, we would give you her diploma in her honor. She was a phenomenal student and we’re all deeply sorry for your loss.” The principal handed over the cover and as she said, inside was Lup’s diploma. 

Taako held it together. He did. Until they were in the car and he lost it. Sobbing and clutching the diploma in a death grip. 

That was the last thing of Lup’s he had.

And he would take that stupid piece of paper to the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> so um, i apologize. 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @lupthequeen


End file.
